


Following His Heart

by Zhie



Series: Bunniverse [55]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Fingolfin gives some fatherly advice... sort of.





	Following His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Story Notes:  
> G50  
> Controversial Topics: Surviving the Impossible: Helcaraxe and Angband  
> Relationship: Monogamy  
> In a Manner of Speaking: Silent as the Grave  
> Life Events: Marriage
> 
> N31  
> First Lines: Ships at a distance...  
> Horror: Darkness, Fog and Shadows
> 
> B15  
> Relationship: Betrothal  
> Quenya and Sindarin: Tancol

Ships at a distance have every man’s wish on board. Ships burning seemingly destroyed those hopes and dreams.

In the frigid darkness and oppressive fog, one figure trudged on, silent as the grave. His eyes stayed focused on the bright star that guided them. When others asked of him in weary despair, “Tancol?” he merely pointed up into the heavens, then drew up his cloak around him again, shadowing his face with his hood.

Beside him during most of the journey was his father, and he made up for every word that his son left unsaid. “And you were expecting a betrothal?! From him? That traitorous cousin – you would have married him?” Fingolfin sneered, drawing the fur of his mantle closer to his chin. “He would have used you – he did use you! And he, son of the King now – he will be expected to produce an heir. Even if you stayed with him, he could never be monogamous with you,” argued Fingolfin to the continued silence of his son. “He never loved you.”


End file.
